FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to digital data processing circuits and, more particularly, to sequential logic circuits and macros such as register file and macros used in the data paths and control paths of microprocessors. The invention is specifically directed to improved dynamic logic circuits and circuit techniques for achieving high-performance microprocessors with high data rates.